totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Yanke$/Total Drama All-Stars - okiem obiektywnego obserwatora.
Witajcie. ;) W sumie zastanawiałem się, czy wydać ten blog po finale sezonu, jednak dla mnie to i tak nie robi różnicy, gdyż jak już wielu osobom wiadomo TD:AS skończyło się dla mnie na 9 odcinku, chociaż i tak za późno. Total Drama All-Stars - zapowiedź. thumb|left|250pxZerkając dzisiaj na ten zwiastun, uświadomiłem sobie, że ten sezon mógł i POWINIEN być zdecydowanie lepszy. Zapowiedź, która pokazuje niewiele, wręcz zachęcała do zerknięcia na kolejny sezon, z obsadą "gwiazd"(jeśli, można tak powiedzieć o frajerach z 4 sezonu ;d), cóż na obsadę nikt z nas nie miał wpływu, producenty wybrały postacie, które miały przyciągnąc widzów (trójkącik miłosny, Zoey*Mike, Alejandro czy Heather). Można powiedzieć że przynajmniej w mojej opinii, trailer jeszcze bardziej rozbudziły nadzieje, na kolejny dobry sezon! Kurcze, jakby to ładnie się układało (sezony 1,3,5 najlepsze!), ale rzeczywistość z odcinka na odcinek będzie stawała się coraz bardziej okrutna i uświadomi nam, że mozna być bardziej przewidywalnym od Mody Na Sukces, no kurcze, od 6 odcinka wszystko stało się tak przewidywalne, jak to że nikt jeszcze nie umarł w Ukrytej Prawdzie! ;D Total Drama All-Stars episode 1,2 Zaczyna się piękna bajka, nowy sezon, nowe stare postacie, stara Wyspa w starym wydaniu Wawanakwa. Odziwo odcinek 1,2 można naprawdę uznać za dobre i robiące jeszcze większe nadzieje na bardzo dobre wrażenia z premierowanym sezonem, nic tylko czekać na środowy powrót ze szkoły i odpalenie kolejne odcinka, ah! Cóż, na pierwszy rzut oka mógł już się rzucić dziwny traf eliminacji..(Lindsay, Lightning?) no, naprawdę czy producenci byli tak ubodzy by wywalić tą dwójkę? Total Drama All-Stars episode 4 jako... ...w moim mniemaniu ostatni dobry odcinek 5 sezonu, bo eliminacji Jo we wcześniejszym odcinku(kurde, faworyci wylatują), świetna eliminacja. Cóż tu nie będę zbytnio się rozpisywał, bo nie pamiętam do końca tego odcinka. Total Drama All-Stars Reszta: I tutaj już zacznie się dosłowna krytyka sezonu, nie mam zamiaru chwalić czegoś co nie ma najmniejszego sensu, coś co miało ogromny potencjał (zrobie to na porównaniu piłkarskim, dajmy na to jest nowy klub, ma największą siłe w lidze i spada do niższej ligi, przez złe zarządzanie), tak moim zdaniem również stało się z klubem który nazywa się Total Drama All-Stars, wybranie samych doświadczonym i fenomalnych zawodników, którzy jednym uderzeniem potrafią odwrócić losy, dać nową nadzieję, pokazać że sezon to coś więcej niż kolejny. All-Stars czegoś się wymaga! Na samym starcie można się przyczepić do obsady, no to zacznijmy: *''Duncan ''- mojego pupila również nie może ominąć krytyka, sam jestem zdania że Duncan skończył się po 13 odcinku TPWT, rozdzielenie z Courtney to już była porażka. Ok, połączony z Gwen i tutaj już zaczyna się moja krytyka rozstanie w AS.....Poważnie!? Czyżby autorów już nie stać na ryzyko i zrobienie jakiś ciekawych akcji? Jak dla mnie Duncan mógł wyleciec nawet drugi, kosztem pozostanie DxG, ewentualnie zostać daleko i rozwinąć od nowa wątek DxC, na który byłyby szanse. Jednak Duncan zaszedł stosunkowo daleko, jako "Dobry" Chłopak bez ciekawych wątków, PORAŻKA. *''Zoey'' - Finał?.. Serio!? Nie stać producentów na zniszczenie Z&M(wróci w finale na 90%), ale rozwalenie dwa razy par Duncana było w porządku. Co do samej Zoey przez 9 odcinków z jej strony nie zauważyłem nic co znaczyłoby by ona mogła dojść tak daleko. Jak dla mnie prereklamowane. A jak chcieli robić już happy-end, to skoro w finale pewnie będa przegrani, to czemu w ten sposób Zoey niewpłynie na Mike(Mal'a?), ludzie tego nie kupią... PORAŻKA! *''Cameron -'' w sumie tutaj samo za siebie jest pytanie, czemu on zaszedł daleko? Tutaj chyba każdy podziela moje zdanie i nawet nie mam po co się rozpisywać, ten człowiek to sama w sobie PORAŻKA. *''Sam ''- i 3 postać z 4 sezonu w zestawieniu porażek...Przypadek? Nie..Jak dla mnie postacie z TD:RoTi to nie porozumienie w większosci. Aczkolwiek jego miejsce w sezonie, przy innych ogórkach jestem w stanie zaakceptować i myśle że to jest okej. Ale i tak jest PORAŻKĄ. *''Scott -'' szczerze? Wielkie oczekiwania miałem wobec tej postaci, postać z mega-potencjałem, totalne-zło (jednak tą role musiał przejąc Mal). Tak naprawdę poza pamiętnym wyczynem w 2 odcinku, czyli obudzenia Mal'a nic ciekawego...Na plus pozostawie wątek z Courtney, chociaż nie wiem dokładnie jak on tera wygląda. PLUS. *''Lindsay ''- W tym bezbarwnym sezonie, mogła naprawdę oświecić nas swoją głupotą poraz kolejny i.... BY SIĘ WYBIŁA...Niestety, poziom zagospodarowania postaci w tym sezonie był tak żenujący, że każda głupia akcja, blondyneczki byłaby czymś, co temu sezonowi brakowało...NEUTRAl. *''Sierra ''- Wariatka...Pozytywna postać! Cóż, z perspektywy odcinków po jej eliminacji uznaję, że jednak jej eliminacja była niesłuszna..Wnosiła coś do akcji, wiecej życia. Dla niej w każdym wypadku były wątki do znalezienia. PLUS *''Jo ''- Kłótnie z Heather, aż zachęcały do oglądania kolejny odcinków! To knucie przeciw niej, było wręcz po prostu boskie! <3 Żałuje że wyleciała na tym miejscu, bo ona naprawdę mogła wnieśc wiele do akcji, wplątać w to Lightninga i byłaby jazda na 2-3 odcinki. SZKODA. PLUS! *''Lightning'' - jak dla mnie postać, zniszczona w tym sezonie i nikt mi nie powie że nie. Zrobili z niego jeszcze większego debila niż jest, niestety..Mimo wszystko jego akcje mogły bawić i były zawsze jak najbardziej dla pożytku, wątki były do znalezienia, 5-6 odcinków mógł wytrzymać, nadrabiałby głupotą! PLUS. *''Alejandro ''- pomysł z wprowadzeniem go w ciele robota, genialny! Świetnie rozwinięty wątek z tą postacią. Wątek z nogami, minimalne knucia, chęć zwycięstwa. Podobał mi się wątek z Jose. Szkoda jego eliminacja z Mal'em, ale to było oczywiste, Mike miał dojść do finału. Jak dla mnie ta postać urosła w tym sezonie, chyba jako jedyna niestety... MEGA PLUS! *''Heather -'' normalne knucia, chęc pozbycia się Al'a (ah..odpadła przez statuetkę która znalazła, ale zabrał Al, no kurde, nie przewidziałbym tego..;c). Również podobał mi się wątek z Jo. NEUTRAL. *''Gwen'' - zniszczenie wątku DxG to jest dla mnie porażka, podziwiam pomysł na początku sezonu z przeprosinami które nie wychodzili, to było naprawdę komiczne! I zachęcało do dalszych odcinków, nie potrzebnie wplątany w to Duncan i ostatecznie zakończony związek...Po pogodzeniu, wróciła stara Gwen ale w wersji nudniejszej. PORAŻKA. *''Courtney'' - postać, która po *liczy* po...WTP powróciła wkońcu do w miare swojej normalności, bardzo cieszy ten fakt, chęć zwycięstwa małe kombinowanie, no ale za to kochamy Courtney! <3 Związek ze Scottem oceniam bardzo pozytywnie, jak się skończył(mam nadzieje żę nie) muszę sprawdzić, ale to jest plus tego sezonu! PLUS! *''Mike(Mal)'' - i na sam koniec zostawiłem postać, która....mnie osobiście w tym sezonie irytuje...Serio!? Przez *liczy* 11 odcinków nikt poza Al'em i Duncanem niewykrył kim naprawdę jest Mike? To jest samo w sobie. Zoey nie wyczuła? Ah..tak do finału głupiutka musi być nieświadoma, wierzyć że to nie prawda, a jednak tak! Boskie ocalenie w ostatnim odcinku, czekam na pw' z potwierdzeniem lub ewentualnym wyśmianiem, że tak nie będzie. (po finale). Knucie na siłe, chęc zrobienia złego Mike, hahaha NIE. MINUS. I tak przejechaliśmy wszystkie postaci... Zerkając na te 9 odcinków, stwierdzam że niewarto marnować czasu na ten sezon. Producenci dostajac produkt idealny, zepsuli go. To tak jakby ktoś jadł jakieś lody, a inna firma je wykupiła i się zepsuły w smaku >_<. Niestety producenci, świat oczekuje czegoś więcej niż tylko dziwnego sezonu z głupimi wątkami. Kto mógł wystąpić? Nie będę oryginalny zdecydowanie bardziej w tym sezonie widziałbym postaci takie jak: Noah, Eva, Katie, Justin, Leshawna, Ann Marie czy nawet Dakota. Na koniec, śmieszny bubel... Cóż, ozdrowiona Wawanakwa! Tak, tak! Kupiłbym to, gdyby sezon był na wysokim poziomie, okej. Tak to dziękuje bardzo za zakłamywanie rzeczywistości! @ OPINIA NALEŻY DO AUTORA I JEST JEGO WŁASNYM ZDANIEM. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach